Alls Fair in Love and War
by ms-moose
Summary: Terra comes back! What will she do? How will the Titans react? What kind of evil things will she do to Robin? if youre a robin fan, do not read. full of evilness in torturing robin BBxTerra
1. Life

PLEASE READ! This is my first story I hope you enjoy! Its a little short but i'll have more chapters on soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters although I wish I did and I will!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cool, windy night. The only light in the cave was coming from a small hole in the top of it. Everything was still except for the shadow in the corner. It was slowly making its way to the center of the cave were the statue was. Then, when the shadow stepped into the moonlight, it showed someone. Someone from the past. That person is Terra.

She stood in front of the statue. Then a blinding light filled the cave and she was gone. The moon was setting and the sun was rising so light filled the cave shining down upon the statue, or what used to be the statue. It fell forward after filling up with color and draining its gray stone color. It flinched when it hit the floor and slowly crawled forward into the middle and brightest part of the underground cave.

Light covered it completely as it clumsily stood up. The light had now overcome it and showed a medium tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. As we all know, that person is Terra. (bumbumbum!)

Terra looked up and her eyes sparkled in the light. She saw a faint light coming from the side of the place she was in and she made her way toward it clutching her head.

After a while she reached the end of the cave and saw an even brighter light. Soon she was outside standing in the middle of Jump City facing an ocean with a small island in the middle. On it stood the tallest building she'd ever seen. The Titans Tower.

The sun had now risen to four in the morning. Terra blinked and her eyes watered from the sudden light. She shielded her eyes and stared out at the Tower. She was all of a sudden feeling very tired, so she climbed out of the (sewer!) hole and walked to a nearby alley and sat down on the hard cement. She yawned very loudly as her eyes drooped sleepily. Soon she was asleep.

"Terra…look what you did to me!" a dark figure came into view. "You threw me into the volcano! You betrayed me!" Then in was lost in the darkness.

"Miss? Miss? Are you ok? Do you want me to call the hospital?" A short woman was standing over Terra. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks. I was just really tired last night I guess." She said stumbling to get up.

The woman walked away with a face as Terra walked across the street to a bench. "That was weird. Who was that guy last night?" She said to herself. Then feeling hungry looked up and went into a pizza shop.

-----------------------------------

DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SO!


	2. Terra

Meanwhile at the Titans Tower…..

Everyone was just sitting around. There hasn't been much crime since Terra left and Beast Boy had just been moping around ever since. Robin was staring blankly at the TV while Cyborg having discovered the effect of twenty cups of coffee was jumping around pocking Raven in the arm.

I'm bored! Are you? What do you want to do? Why do you hate Terra? What's your favorite food? Do you like Robin? (at that she looked at him and made a disgusted look at him)I like sugar! HEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!" He started laughing hysterically jumping on the couch next to Raven who got annoyed and moved and ended up next to Robin who all of a sudden from boredness fell over on her lap so she moved again next to Beast Boy (yay!).

"Robin! You shall eat my pudding of sadness! You desperately need to digest this !" Starfire was floating next to Robin holding a large bowl filled with gooey sticky stuff that smelled worst than Beast Boy's socks. She was also holding a spoon (which was larger than last time) covered in the substance. "Here! Eat!" She shoved the spoon into his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHH! What in the world was THAT?" He screamed when he tasted it.

"It is the Pudding of Sadness. I though you might appreciate it if you had eaten some, you know, because of what had happened to Terra…"

"I'm fine! I'm just REALLY bored! (sighs) I'm sorry. Why don't we just go out for pizza."

"Yeeeaaahhhh! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Cyborg cheered and ran up to the door. "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! Please Beast Boy! PLEEEEEEASE?" He screamed in Beast Boy's ear as he slowly walked to the door.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care." He opened the door and followed the others out.

Being distracted from his hyperness, he said (while staring at him with HUGE eyes), "WHAT? Did ya'll just hear what he said? He didn't say what I think he just said!"

"I think he just did." Raven said getting into the T-car.

Then they drove off.

"Ooooooo! PIZZA!" Cyborg jumped out of the car and ran to the door and letting go of it just as Robin was coming. As a result he hit his head VERY hard.

"Oooowwww…"

"Robin! Are unharmed?" Starfire rushed to him.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"BB, aren't ya comin? I know you wouldn't want to miss out on PIZZA!" Beast Boy hadn't followed them. Instead he had turned toward the outskirts of town and was heading to the place he and Terra had gone to on their first date.

"No. I'm gonna go visit the places Terra and me hung out together."

"Ok, whatever. COME ON! LET'S GO GET OUR PIZZAAAAA!"

Three hours later…

Cyborg had eaten practically the whole supply of meaty pizza in the store so they were kicked out for eating all the food and went home and ordered Chinese. After they had left Beast Boy got thirsty and bought a drink, but with trouble. The manager had recognized him as one of the Teen Titan's friends so he refused to sell him a drink. After much of Beast Boy telling him all the jokes he had the manager finally gave in, sold him a drink and ran off screaming something about insane customers.

Beast Boy had just left the Pizza Shop and was heading back to Titans Tower when he saw someone. That someone made his heart flip and….. made him drool a lot. That someone was the whole reason he had been depressed…………..

Terra….. She was on the other side of the road walking toward where he had just left (when he left the Pizza Shop he had went to the other side of the road) and was looking happy for the first time since she had come up from that cave. She was wearing yellow capris, a black T-shirt, and white sneakers. She looked like a dream to Beast Boy.

"Oh my God!" he rubbed his eyes and finding out this SO wasn't a dream his mouth fell open and he drooled A LOT. Then a song went through his head: "There she goes just a walkin down the street singin, doa diddy diddy dum diddy doo. He shook his head and ran over to her (tripping on the way and almost getting run over by a bus).

"Terra! Terra!" He said running up to her and leaning over to kiss her, but instead of kissing him back she smacked him in the head (really HARD).

"What do you think you're doing?" She said angrily.

"Terra, it's me, Beast Boy. Remember?" He said while he carefully rubbed his head where a very large bump had formed.

"No I don't remember. I don't even know who you are."

"Terra. It is you, isn't it? It has to be!" Then another song went through his head: "This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before, and her heart is breakin in front of me, and I have no choice cuz I won't say goodbye anymore…"

"Ummmm, you'd better come with me." He grabbed her hand and ran (dragging her along) toward the the little island with the tower on it she saw earlier.

"Robin, we have an emergency—no its not Kitten—no its not Slade either—just listen to me! Meet me in the clinic." He hung up his walkie-talkie.

"Let me go!" Terra was struggling to get out of his grip.

He stopped and turned around, "Terra, how in the world did you get out of that stone statue thing?"

She stared at him blankly, "I-I-I don't know…."

THAT'S THE END OF CHAP. 2! IM COMING OUT WITH CHAPTER 3 AS SOON AS I CAN! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

HERES CHAP 3! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! MY MOM DELETED EVERY FILE ON OUR COMPUTER SO SHE COULD GET RID OF THE STUPID VIRUS… ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my nickel, Fred and my army of marshmallows!

Around ten minutes later Beast Boy and Terra arrived at Titans Tower. Beast Boy dragged Terra up the many flights of stairs towards the clinic.

"Let me go!" Terra complained trying to pry his fingers off of her arm. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's ok." They arrived at a door on the top floor with the words CLINIC written on it. He dragged her in to the room.

"What is this place?" she cried while Robin struggled to lead her to a chair in the middle of the room next to what looked like a large computer screen.

"We're just going to run some tests on you to see what your problem is." He said calmly holding her down in the chair.

"You still haven't answered my question and I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" She yelled and jumped up out of her chair. "NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

She pushed Robin out of the way and started toward the door. Starfire, who was sitting on the floor near the chair untangling cords and wires, looked up and flew in front of the door blocking it.

"Move! Let me out!" Terra screamed trying to reach for the doorknob.

"We do not wish to hurt you." Starfire said moving over so she blocked the doorknob. "We just want to see if you are well."

"I'm _not _sick! I'm fine!" Terra said.

"It's going to be alright." Robin said while prying her hands off of the doorknob. He brought her back over to the chair and Beast Boy helped him strap her arms and legs to the chair so she wouldn't get away again. Starfire walked back to where she ha been untangling he wires and picked a few up. Raven helped her stick the wires onto various places on her forehead.

"All I have to do is… this, then I've got to do download this… and done." Cyborg said typing stuff into the computer.

"What's it say?" Beast Boy said walking up behind him and staring at all of the numbers and letters floating across the screen at a very high speed. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's got… amnesia… weird." He said typing some more things into the computer and staring at the screen trying to figure out if it was really the truth.

"She has the sickness of mind loss?" Starfire asked frighteningly.

"WHAT?" Terra cried. "How did—who are—what—happened!"

"Well," Raven said taking a deep breath, "it all started when…" she told her everything from when they first met her to the time she started working for Slade to the time she sacrificed herself to save the city. "But we still don't know how you came back."

"So you and I were… friends?" Terra said looking confused and pointing her finger at Raven.

"Unfortunately yes" She said calmly pushing Terra's finger away from her face.

"Huh? How?" Terra muttered.

"Let's just get you some food and show you around." Robin said walking out of the room.

"Yes! We shall travel to the place of pizza!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Um, Star, we _just _went." Beast Boy said.

"Well then, we shall travel to the place of the little round balls of rice and vegetables wrapped in the green sea paper."

"If you mean sushi, I guess we could order some." Raven said. "Let's just get this day over with."

"Come on, Terra." Beast Boy grabbed Terra's hand and followed Raven out the door into Jump City.

IM FINALLY DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!CHAP 4 MAY TAKE A WHILE CUZ IT'S A LITTLE LONGER…


	4. Tofu

THIS CHAPTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS SO IT SHOULD BE GOOD! WELL HERES CHAPTER 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

_Later that day… _(continuous from chapter 3)

"Aw man! This day has got to be the longest day ever!" Cyborg yawned and stretched his arms. The Titans had just finished showing Terra around Jump City and Titans Tower, telling her about her powers and showing her how to use them, and an introduction to Starfire's Tamaranian food, which Terra said tasted like a mix of sushi and ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm heading off to bed. Night." Robin said tiredly walking into the darkened hallway.

"Hmmm… whatever…" Cyborg said half asleep.

"I'm going to bed." Raven said getting up.

"What time is it?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"12:00 a.m." Raven said.

"I'TS WHAT!" Cyborg said jumping off the sofa with wide eyes.

"You heard me." Raven said heading towards her room.

"Uhhh… I'm outta here. Night y'all." Cyborg slowly walked over to the alarm system and turned it on.

"Well, you finally learned about your powers. That's a start." Beast Boy said smiling after everyone had left the room except for him and Terra.

"Yeah. Well, where exactly am I going to sleep?" Terra asked yawning.

"Uh, there's a guest room in the back. Come on, I'll show you." Beast Boy got up and started down the hall with Terra beside him.

"Well here it is." Beats Boy said stopping in front of a door a few minutes later. The door had something painted on the front that had worn off after a few years. Terra could only make out a few letters of the worn out name. She could have sworn that it read TERRA.

But there was no way that could be possible.

"Beast Boy? Umm… this might sound weird but, did this used to be my old room when I lived here?" Terra asked once again looking at the door.

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh. Okay. Just wondering" Terra smiled and walked into the room. The room smelled like old dust and paint. "Thanks. Night."

"Good-night." Beast Boy said on his way to his own room, which was a few doors away from hers.

A few hours later… 

It was 3a.m. but Terra just couldn't sleep even though she'd had the time of her life that day. She kept tossing and turning all night. She kept thinking of Beast Boy. How sweet and cute and funny he was. She couldn't help but smile a few times when thinking about him. She drifted off to sleep about 45 minutes later. And had a dream. Somehow similar to the dream she had had the night before about the strange man…

"I'm sorry for everything I've done." The crying girl said in Terra's dreams.

"Terra…"

"-_Gasps-…_" Terra woke up sweaty and with the sheets tangled up around her legs and waist. She gasped for air, breathing heavily. "That was weird."

She sighed a sigh of relief knowing she was in her room. Suddenly, a burning smell reached her nose as she heard some yelling and fighting about what sounded like a fight over soymilk.

"Ewww. What are they cooking? Tires?" She walked out into the hallway (after much trouble with untangling the sheets) meeting Raven.

"Ummm… where's the kitchen?" Terra asked her.

"You really don't want to go in there right now."

"Uhh… Ok… Why?"

"Beast Boy's cooking tofu… again." Raven said heading towards her room.

"Ok…" Terra said looking puzzled.

"Down the hall and to the left." Raven said pointing to a cloud of smoke coming into the hallway.

"Thanks." Terra walked into the cloud covering her mouth and arrived into the kitchen.

"Hey Terra! Want some? Wakey, Wakey, tofu, eggs, and bakey!" Beast Boy said holding a plate in front of her that had squishy white stuff on it in the form of bacon and eggs…and a big pile in the middle, which was probably the tofu…

"Sure." She said giggling at the sight of him. He was covered in tofu just like the stove. He led her to the table and pulled out a chair next to Starfire. Starfire was sitting in front of a plate with, of course, a BIG pile of tofu on it.

"Hello friend Terra." Starfire said sneaking pieces of bacon which she had put under the pile of tofu and pretended she was eating it.

"Hey Terra." Robin said taking a sip of black coffee (how do people drink that?)

"Magnificent morning! Is it not?" Starfire asked excidedly.

"Ya… I guess."

Raven came into the room after the cloud had disappeared to pour her self a cup of tea. But Beast Boy ran up to her and said, "Wakey, wakey, tofu, eggs, and bakey."

"Leave me alone." She said and walked away angrily.

"What'd I do?" He asked confused.

"You practically insulted her! And you insulted me by cooking TOFU AGAIN!" Cyborg yelled. "I NEED MEAT!"

"Why can't _you_ cook it then if _you_ want it so bad!"

"Because—you—wouldn't—let—ME!" Cyborg spelled out. They continued their fight for an hour. Robin got bored and went to play video games against someone who claimed to be Slade so Robin was very determined to win. Terra and Star went to the roof to talk while Raven meditated at the other end in her usual spot.

"Sooo… you're from… what planet was it again?" Terra was asking Starfire.

"I am from the planet Tamaran.

"Oh."

They heard a crash and Cyborg came running up onto the roof.

"You ain't gettin them back until you let me cook breakfast! AND WITH MEAT!" He yelled at Beast Boy who had just come up to the roof. Cyborg ran to the other side of the roof holding all of Beast Boy's Super Mega Monkey games.

"Let me or I'll throw them off the roof!"

"NEVER!"

Cyborg held the games over the roof's edge and was about to drop them when Raven shot them out of his hands into Beast Boy's and pushed both of them down the stairs.

"Why can't you just cook two different things and leave me alone." She said clenching her teeth and standing above them at the top of the stairs.

Terra gaped at her. "Is she always like this?" She asked Star.

"Yes. Occasionally she will get so angry her eyes will turn red and she will throw Beast Boy against the wall, Cyborg off the roof, and lock Robin out of the house for numerous days because of the pounding music."

"Oh. Doesn't she ever smile?"

"No. She is always frowning and angry and she says that her mind is never troubled and that everything is pointless."

"So she never smiles, laughs, or shows any emotion whatsoever? Wow. She sounds creepy." Terra said a little too loud because at that Raven came over, "If you EVER say that I'm creepy again, you'll wish that you NEVER came back."

_Wow she's got a short temper…_Terra thought on her way to her room.

"I heard that!" Raven yelled from the roof.

Back in the living room… 

"Man! 200 channels and nothing to watch!" Robin said constantly clicking the remote until finally he settled down on a show about dolphins.

THE END! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND AGAIN, IF YOU LIKE ROBIN, DO NOT READ. IM WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 AND IT WILL BE OUT SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
